User blog:JakeTheManiac/Julius Caesar vs Shaka Zulu. Mega Rap Battles of History 5
Welcome to another installment of MRBoH. Today's battle features Roman general and dictator Julius Caesar taking on South African monarch Shaka Zulu. This battle has been hinted at for an actual ERB and I am looking forward to it. But this battle is somewhat of a cheat for me: I didn't write it. Instead, a wonderful AWC named Julian wrote the lyrics and gave permission to post it for a series. Thank you, Julian! I fixed it up a bit, but I hope you enjoy! The Cast: DeStorm Power as Shaka Zulu Nice Peter as Julius Caesar EpicLLOYD as Brutus (cameo) Klarity as Zulu Warriors (cameo) The Beat: http://www.soundclick.com/mobile/default.cfm?bandid=534700&id=12359671 The Battle: MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JULIUS CAESAR!! VS!!! SHAKA ZULU!!!! BEGIN!!! Shaka Zulu: Spear in hand, coming in, this Alabaster head's knackered Let's initiate you, hit ya hard, boom Shaka lacka! Shaka will shock ya, I thought that you knew this My people despise you, even more than Brutus Don't care to be a martyr, Romans? Zulus go harder! In your land, I'm a marauder. You in mine? Cannon fodder! This standard man with anger loves to banter in his manor. I'm fighting panthers, need no planners, I'm a harsh commander! My stature is strong, and my skills are coarse. I'd rather ally with the Norse, ram you hard, call me the Trojan Horse. Let's compare you and me, I think I have you beat. I'm a legacy, you're a salad and a place where Americans go to eat! You wouldn't last a day in my clan, here's a kiss and a diss. Your people is a group of fat guys in dresses talking about how the world is. You may have thought fighting me would be some vacation. But this ain't leadership, Zulu inflicts pure domination! Julius Caesar: Say what you want, fine, but your rhymes are a crime But this general has more flow and shine than a sunny day in the Rhine I'll knock some sense into ya, more than Senzangakhona. 'Cause this Roman has more blood on his hands than a ripe Roma. I'm a strong leader from my heart, all the way to my core. I don't declare Cowboys and Indians, I declare war! Have your people ever even heard of the word "cover"? How are you so tough? You got killed by your own half-brother! You seemed to have gotten a brutality verification Yet the names of your camps? Work on your pronunciation The philosophy of my people has still remained firm Call yourself Pompey, 'cause this chieftan's getting burned One good warrior in your clan? I'd like to be shown one Cowhide as a material for building? Takes one to know one! Shaka's off his rocker and he ain't a fast talker, Ain't that a shocker? Nobody has a prayer against Caesar, especially Wacka Flocka Shaka: You may shine bright as a leader, but your rhymes weren't cold The line, Cato the Younger, and Caesar the old! You aren't even fit enough to wash my spear, I fight like a lion. Comparing us is like comparing Peter Dinklage to a giant! I'm a Zulu, ain't even close to no Cree. You're a general? Thumbs up, Jewels. I'm a king! Yuck, you have a spoiled kind of odor, Dota. Do me a favor, Coba, keep your sword up in your toga Caesar: You can't hardly touch me with your silly assengai ideas. Ikiwa? I've seen better stance from a bathroom using Dalai Lama! You're Impi is soft as an imp, I'll rip up your crypt Drive over your kind like a ship, I got this win pinned I step foot on the battlefield and my enemies froth. Answer this, why would I lose to a man in a loincloth? 'Bout to drink up a Zulu's blood from my chalice. Smack this man, then go play the slot machines back at my Palace. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!!! MEGARAPBATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!!! Who won? Shaka Zulu Julius Caesar Category:Blog posts